bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
God
"Are you asking me what he’s like or are you asking me what he looks like? ... Well, honestly, that depends. ... On which version of the answer you want. My father is a very complicated being. He has so many sides to His personality –– practically all of which I can’t put into words, except two. On one hand, He’s...well, He’s kind of a cross between George Clooney and Halle Berry. So pretty He hurts your eyes. Not real tall. A touch of a belly. He’s got a real sweet tooth. Uhh, loves peanut clusters. And on the other hand, He’s...mm, pretty much like any of you would expect. Larger-than-life, gruff, bit of a sexist. But fair -- eminently fair." —Oracle to the others, about God God, also known as The Creator, The Lord, The Big Guy, The Big Daddy, The Boss (by angels), Father (by all Angels), Dad (by Angels, generally by higher ranking angels) and The Man Upstairs, is a supremely all-powerful primordial being who created Heaven, the Angels, the Turok-Hans, Purgatory, Souls, Humans, Hell, and Lucifer's Cage and is the supreme being/deity of the Judeo-Christian religions who is widely known as the maker and ruler of the entire universe in Judeo-Christian-Islamic theology. He is the father of angels and humans alike and is believed to be the all-powerful creator of the universe and all life on earth. His throne is believed to be in a celestial spirit world known as Heaven, and is known for creating Heaven, the universe, and everything that resides in it. His servants are known as angels. Christians believe that Jesus of Nazareth, a carpenter born in ancient Israel to Mary and Joseph, is the son of God and that he was conceived through Immaculate Conception, though Jews see him only as a prophet. He is worshiped in both human and supernatural societies. He created and inhabited Heaven and later created the AngelsAngels to serve him. They reside with him in Heaven. God and Death are arguably, by far, the most revered and most powerful entities in existence (as Oracle and the Archangels are more powerful than the other gods) in history and God is worshiped above all the other gods, with Death as they only one capable of matching Gods power. He also created the planet Earth and humans. At the end of time, He too will be supposedly reaped by Death. This is not confirmed though and details about it have not been either. As the creator of the entire universe and practically everything residing in it, God is a member of the four primordial beings. History Early Life In the beginning, God existed alongside the Horseman Death. He then created Heaven, as a dwelling place where He, His angels and noble souls would eventually reside. God existed for eternity, before the existence of angels or men. He is ageless and uncreated, having always existed. Creation of Angels He created the angels to ease his loneliness and orchistrated to create the earth and man. Sometime ago, He created his very first creation, the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle. Sometime after God then created the seven Archangels: named Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel, then He created Cherubs, Powers, Principalities, Angels, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Gate Keepers. The Angels and Archangels called God their father, and existed only to glorify Him. He selected Metatron to take down His word in various tablets. Turok-Hans & Purgatory God then created the first beasts, the Turok-Hans. However, seeing the potential danger they caused, He has His angels and the priests hunt and fight them nearly to extinction and eventually decided to lock them away in Purgatory, which He created just for that purpose. The Creation of Man Soon after, God created humans and assigned Gadreel to protect His cherished creations in the "garden". He then asked all the angels to bow down to the humans as His greatest creations and present more compassion towards them than to Him. Lucifer's Disobedience Lucifer soon became envious; as he was the favorite son of Heaven, and saw that humans were broken, flawed and murderous (both Death and Gabriel described this as essentially a "great big temper tantrum" as humanity had replaced Lucifer in the foremost of God's affections). Faced with this situation, he became increasingly more and more prideful, and convinced one-third of Heaven's Host to rebel with him. Soon after, Lucifer went to Michael and asked him to stand with him, but although Michael seriously considered it for a moment out of love for his brother, he refused. A great and bloody battle ensued in heaven where Angels warred against Angels. Michael and Lucifer fought in a cataclysmic battle until eventually, God caused the battle to cease by casting all the rebels, including Lucifer, out of Heaven. Lucifer then slipped past Gadreel into the garden and poisoned the Earth with his own evil, forcing God to lock Gadreel away. After Lucifer corrupted Adam and Eve, God then had Michael personally cast Lucifer into Hell, specifically Lucifer's Cage. After the betrayal of Lucifer and the failing of Gadreel, Oracle, Gods oldest son, left Heaven for parts unknown and disappeared. God however then continued to watch over and protect all His creation and children against anything that might hope to corrupt or hurt it, although it is inferred throughout the series that He is both miserable and lonely, as He feels guilty for letting Lucifer be corrupted and that few can sympathize with His feelings, such as the angel Joshua, a fellow gardener. Though when talking to Michael in "Swan Song," Lucifer believes that, since God made everything, "He made me who I am. God wanted the Devil." Personality A few conflicting accounts of God's personality have been presented in the course of the show. The first presents him as a benevolent being. "He" was described as an authoritarian and was gruff over his assembly of angels, but "eminently fair" and just a bit of a sexist, according to Oracle. Metatron claims that he personally made God laugh twice. He could be looked upon as righteous. After Sidney falls into Lucifer's Cage, and the Apocalypse is averted, God is seen smiling, implying that He believes in/created free will and doesn't want to simply order things to be the way He wants; He hopes that the humans and angels will willingly choose to save themselves. Despite unwilling to intervene more, God is not entirely indifferent; He saved Rayne and Mia from Lucifer's presence, put them on a plane, resurrected Oracle, and granted both all of them salvation in Heaven in spite of everything they had done, which was — according to Joshua — "more than he's intervened in a long time." Much like Death, it could be that God respects the natural order, and He's worried that if He intervenes the results could be catastrophic. The other view presents God as both irresponsible and neglectful. He abandoned the Turok-Hans in Purgatory rather than try and fix them, wipe them out of existence, or warn others of the danger they posed. After the Apocalypse, He abandoned Heaven and the angels leaving an ill-prepared Michael in charge, but also a more than prepared Oracle in charge as well. He had Lucifer locked in a cage, but did not prevent demons from walking the Earth wrecking havoc. He does not see any major events as "his problem", including the Apocalypse. He created the Word of God tablets to help humanity, but left them lying around on Earth where anyone could get them nearly preventing the weakness of the Leviathans being revealed. Michael also claims that despite what the angels and the humans were told, God didn't care about humans as much as believed; according to him, God doesn't even know the names of humans nor did He ever answer prayers. Raphael thought God had abandoned His creations. Mia sums up His nature as being "Just another deadbeat dad with a bunch of excuses." However, God loves humanity more than the angels. Gabriel described humans as God's "pride and joy." Miichael stated that God was so disgusted at what humanity had become that he "couldn't stand the sight of them", but that he didn't have the heart to kill them himself. Early in his time as Creator, he would send Michael, his most glorified archangel, to exact his wrath upon humans who had turned their back on him and begun to worship angels. However, as Michael later realized, God's commands are not always straightforward. Sometimes they are a test to strengthen the character of his creations, angel and man alike. Physical Appearance God's true visage has only been seen by few beings. The Horseman Death has seen God, as he has existed alongside God since the beginning of time. Ariel once mentioned that, out of all the Host of Heaven, only a handful of them, at least 10, have seen God; it is assumed she was referring to the archangels, including herself, as well as Michael, Lucifer, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Oracle himself has also seen God, as he is God's very first creation and dubbed "The Original Angel". It is later revealed that Metatron, as The Scribe of God, has also seen God, while writing down his Word and said he "sat at God's feet", and Death has referred to conversations with God while talking to Rayne, Sidney, Mia and Nigel. Oracle also hinted that the angel Gadreel, as God's most trusted angel, has seen God, as Oracle said, "You were God's most trusted. That's why He chose you to protect the garden." It was said that Mia's Amulet can detect God's presence; however, Joshua thought otherwise, as it is believed God can only be found if he wants to. Often when God does intervene, it was done behind the scenes, without physical interaction. In addition, Jesus Christ, as the Son of God, has seen God. Who has seen God: This is the list of beings that have seen God. These include * Death (As the Pale Horseman and one who has been around along as God) * Oracle (As the Original Seraphim Angel and God's first, oldest, and most powerful angel and very first creation) * Michael (As God's eldest and most powerful archangel) * Lucifer (As God's most beautiful and beloved angel and one of the archangels) * Ariel (As God's most compassionate child and one of the archangels) * Uriel (As one of the archangels) * Sariel (As one of the archangels) * Raphael (As God's strongest healer and one of the archangels) * Gabriel (As God's greatest messenger and the youngest archangel) * Metatron (As the Scribe of God) * Gadreel (As God's most trusted) * Jesus Christ (As the Son of God) Powers and Abilities As arguably the most powerful being in the universe, God possesses incalculable power, is all-powerful, or omnipotent, and is a supreme being of divine light and grace. His power and intelligence is superior even to his superhuman angels. It is believed that God, like the Horseman Death, is one of the few individuals who can enter Lucifer's Cage without the rings of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Oracle has even said that God is “''Strong enough to take on Lucifer – strong enough to stop the Apocalypse.” There is no authority higher than Him, mortal or immortal. He is ageless and eternal; He was never created or born, He has always existed and always will exist. God is a spiritual being who exists outside of time and space, both of which He created. He is also all-knowing and all-wise, or omniscient. He knows everything that can be known or learned, and He never forgets. God created the Universe, Earth, Time, Space, Matter, Angels, and Souls with His bare hands all out of nothingness. The only being that can match God's infinite power is Death. *'Omnipotence' - Being the most powerful being in the universe, along with Death, God's power is essentially limitless and infinite and He possesses all superhuman and supernatural abilities in existence. As put by Lucifer, "''No one makes Dad do anything." Death even once stated that Michael, despite being the oldest of God's archangels and (temporarily) being the Ruler of Heaven, was no God. God has the ability to enter Lucifer's Cage without the Four Horsemen rings, as Mia incorrectly suspected it was God who got Sidney out, although God has the "muscle" to do it. His powers are supreme over all other superhuman beings. He is both indestructible and invincible, His strength and speed are unlimited, His senses are unparalleled and he can perceive all things at all times and all simultaneously in perfect harmony. His status as a pure spiritual being makes him exempt from fear, hunger, fatigue, weakness, and flaw. He can heal all wounds and sicknesses and can release or purify souls from all negativity and corruption. His presence is brighter than a star and he is the master and a source of divine light. God is capable of creating anything. In addition, He also is credited as the creator of at least four worlds, three of which were spiritual realms/worlds. Among these is Heaven, a home for himself, his angels, and for worthy and noble human souls, Purgatory and Hell to imprison His most dangerous creations, the Turok-Hans and Lucifer respectively. When he "supposedly" resurrected Oracle one time, he was able to completely rebuild both him and his vessel despite them being completely obliterated each time. He creates the angels and souls with naught but a word or with his breath and holds authority over them. He holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. He commands the heavens and the seas. He can take on any physical form of either a person, an animal, or as a flaming bush. He can cause death, famine, and plague, but he can also prevent or stop them at his will. He holds the key to death and can raise the dead with only a word. His voice shakes the universe and can kill mortals. His size is such that he can hold a whole galaxy in his palm. He commands space and time and can teleport as well as slow down, freeze, accelerate, or reverse aspects of time. He can trap angels inside human flesh and prevent them from using their full powers. The surface of His true power and potential has barely been scratched. *'Omniscience' - God has and possesses absolute wisdom and superhuman intelligence like his angels, as well as unlimited understanding, knowledge, and awareness of everything, including the future. Joshua once told Rayne and Mia that, "He knows already -- everything you want to tell him." God basically knows everything about everything. However, He does not seem know everything. Death claimed that neither He nor God can remember which of them is older than the other or if they are the same age. Michael also mentions that God did not know the names of many humans who worshiped Him. He was also not aware of Lucifer's future rebelling and only realized the Turok-Hans were a threat to the rest of creation after He created them. **'Heightened Senses' - God possesses the same celestially aware senses as His angels. **'Celestial Perspective' - God is not bound by the five bodily senses and is cosmically aware of all beings both on earth and in the heavens. *'Omnipresence' - God is omnipresent, allowing him the ability to be spiritually present at everywhere and anywhere in existence at all times at once, in all places, times, realities and all things. This means he simultaneously exists at all places in creation, referring to a unlimited presence. Furthermore, he is most likely present in places beyond the universe. *'Immortality' - God, as being one of the first two supernatural entities to exist, is both an ageless, eternal, immortal, and ever-existing being and cannot die. Age as well as any disease is powerless against him. He is unaffected by all forms of time, harm, disease, fatigue, or hunger. However, He can die as Death once stated that he would reap God at the "end of time." He did then go on to question "Why should I?", implying he believes he could do it. *'Creation' - He can create any and every form of life from nothing. Heaven, Angels, Turok-Hans, Earth, and the Human form are all His creations. In addition to life, He created the elements. He created man and woman, human and angel. He made them both in his likeness, similar but different; one mortal, the other immortal, one legged, the other winged, one mundane, the other celestial, one weak, the other strong. He chose the angels as His attendants to bring His word to humanity and enforce his law, and He chose the humans as His favored creation and children to be adored, protected, and pampered above all else. He also birthed the beasts of the earth. *'Conjuration' - Among others, God has the power to create from nothing. He created humans, the Turok-Hans, and Angels. Gabriel, God's youngest and weakest Archangel, created realities with a snap, it can be assumed God can do it with less than that. *'Apporting' - God is able to teleport anyone anywhere He wants in all of creation. For instance, He teleported Rayne and Mia out of Lucifer's presence and onto an airplane. *'Teleportation' - God can teleport Himself and others anywhere He wants in all of creation. For instance, He teleported Rayne and Mia out of Lucifer's presence and onto an airplane. *'Resurrection' - God can bring anyone or anything back to life. Due to His lack of interaction or intervention, however, He does not do this often, though He is known to have resurrected Oracle at least once. *'Power Granting' - When God resurrected Oracle for the first time, He temporarily granted him greater power and promoted him to be the new King of Heaven. *'Healing' - God possesses the ability to heal any type of ailment to any life form in the universe. He displays this power by cleansing Rayne of the human blood that she consumed and again by curing Sidney and Nigel of the werewolf bites they got. *'Omnibenevelence' - God is generally believed to be all loving. Despite this, various religious groups, angels, Lucifer and various main characters in the Supernatural universe would beg to differ. Creations Credited as "The Creator", God created the entire universe and practically everything residing in it. These include: *'Oracle': God's very first creation and the Original (Seraphim) Angel. *'Seraphim': The very first and greatest generation of all celestial beings, created after Oracle. *'Archangels': The second greatest celestial beings. *'Heaven': God's divine dominion, for noble and righteous souls, as well as His angels. *'Angels': Collectively all species under this title that aren't archangels or seraphs. The soldiers of God. *'Earth': God's last masterpiece, according to Lucifer. *'Turok-Hans': The first and most rancorous beasts. *'Purgatory': God's prison for monsters, specifically the Turok-Hans. *'Humans': God's greatest and most beloved creations. *'Souls': When God created humans, He gave them a spiritual essence or a soul. *'Hell': God's prison for evil souls, demons, and Lucifer. *'Lucifer's Cage': God's prison specifically created for Lucifer. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings